Jiren the Gray
by Antacadabra
Summary: This is about Jiren achieving great strengths, he will be very OP. He'll even find love. This is his story, not a fairy tail. This will be gory and bloody. Jiren will have to change a few thing about himself such as not killing his enemies. (Btw this is my first story so please go easy on me! I am very expensive and will NOT Hold back on the gore or sex. This will be more realisti


(This is my first time writing a strory on here so take it easy on me, this story takes place in the tournament of power. The last contestants are Jiren, Goku, frieza, and android 17. But things turn out differently. I will also continue writing after the tournament of power. Jiren will continue on with his life. This is his story and things are very different. This story will be rated M or MA depending how gruesome i get. I wont be holding back on my lemon's either. This is taking things to a more realistic aspect of dragon ball. I hope you guys enjoy chapter one, Jiren may be OP but he'll face other's just as strong.)

Chapter 1. "Stregnth is absolute!!!!"

"My body...its in pa...pain?...But how!? How could I, Jiren be pushed this hard?!"

Jirens says in his head. Now kneeling on his knees, son Goku stands in front of him with his ultra instinct, about to fire a ki blast to eliminate Jiren.

"You did well Jiren, i shouldnt even be saying this to you after you tried to kill my friends up on the stage. I still cant forgive you for that, but someone like you should know that youve lost. You cant even stand anymore, i would give you energy but times running out, we only have 5 minutes left. Sorry it has to end this way."

Goku releases his ki blast but then...Goku stands in front of Jiren and suddenly gets electricuted and starts coughing up blood!! Eveyone in the crowd is shocked at the event that just happened, even Jiren is shocked.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!? WHATS GOING ON!?"Beerus yells.

Goku stands and screams in agony, and then Jiren notices that Goku's hair turn back black as it was in his base form. Jiren knew that he could take advantage of this moment and eliminate Goku. Jiren then smirked.

"AHHHHH MY BODY!!!!!! SHIT!!! AHHH!" yells Goku.

Then the tables turn, suddenly its goku who is kneeling down and Jiren standing on his two feet again. Then as Jiren smirked he say's "Hmp..."

Whis in the crowd then says "This is all because Goku surpassed his body's limits. His body cant handle the power of the limit breaking of gods thus leading his body to turn on him. I knew it could happen but i didnt expect it to actually take its toll NOW."

" Beerus then says"But he'd won!! Dammit! Goku had won!! Why did this have to happen now!!?"

This made Belmod smile and made him say "JIREN! NOWS YOUR CHANCE!! ELIMINATE SON GOKU!! YOUVE WON JIREN, JUST BLAST HIM OFF THE STAGE!!! HA!"

Belmod then looks at Beerus and says "None can defeat Jiren! This is simply law of nature tellinh you so, just look at your fighter Goku, HEHE! He's toast!!"

"SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH BELMOD!!! COME ON GOKU!! DONT GIVE UP NOW! TCH! DAMMIT!!" Beerus yells.

Jiren the looks at Son Goku who's still on the floor in agony and in pain and says "I told you...i told you that this heat would be your downfall! You should know that there can only be one survivor STRONG enough to last til the end and thats been me this whole time Son Goku!! You sayains are quite the warriors...But you'll forever be in my memories as a sacrafice for me and my strength and for that i am truly grateful. But you did bring this on yourself Son Goku! YOUR the reason why these universes are erased! LOOK AROUND YOU!! This is YOUR doing! Now i will be the one to put a stop to you once and for all! Strength is EVERYTHING!! Farwell Son Goku..."

Jiren then prepares to fire up his ki blast with the littlest ki he has left, Goku now realizing whats about to happen, he looks up at the stage looking at his friends, he clutches his fist and tries his best to get up but he cant, his body electricutes him more and he yells even more.

"Kakarott! dont you dare give up now! Get up!! Get up kakarott! Well lose everything if you dont!" Says vegeta.

After vegeta says that, flashbacks from day one when Goku first met bulma happened and then all the way to now circles through Goku's head. Tears then begin to come out of Goku's eyes knowing that he cant do anything even though he's trying his best to. He knows that he's lost and that his universe is going to bed erased.

Jiren then begins to prepare his ki to blast Goku off the stage. Honesly Jiren did not want to win this way but he knew he had no choice and that time was running out. Also he felt that this was his duty and his justice to elimate the man responsible for the tournament in the first place. Jiren then blast Goku off the stage and Goku was eliminated.

Goku then yell's as tears run down his cheeks "AHHHH!!! IM SORRY GUY'S I LET YOU DOWN...pl..please forgive me..."

Goku then appears in the crowd with his friends. They all gave him a warm smile and told him that its okay and that he shouldnt be so hard on himself. Then they all tell him that they rely on him too much and that if they were stronger and kept their training that everything would be different.

"You did well Goku, Krillin give him a senzu bean" Beerus says with a pleased look on his face, you could tell he was proud of Goku.

Goku's shocked face soon went to a smile afterwards.

With tears running down his face thinking of his daughter Pan and his wife Videl Gohan then say's to Goku "Dad i honestly couldnt have asked for a better father. Youv'e taught me so much, not just being a warrior...but a protector to those i love and for the people that are in need of help.

Piccolo also buds in and tells Goku that they used to be enimies but came closer and more like brother's. He told him that he couldnt have asked for a better friend.

Krillin sitting and holding 18's hand, tells Goku that he is grateful for him being there for him all the time. Also tells him that he's sorry for not being strong. Tien then nods and says the same thing.

Master Roshi tells Goku that he's happy that he lived 300 years to have met Goku and that he's proud of his student and friend. Then Vegeta tells Goku how much he used to dispise him but became very fond of his Son Trunks and wife Bulma, he then goes on to tell Goku that its all because of him. He tells him that their rivalry always pushed him to be better and to accomplish more and that he's glad to have met him because if he didnt then he'd be lost. Vegeta then shed's a tear and gives Goku a thumbs up.

Jiren then looks up in the void sky and says to the Grand Preist " Sorry to interupt this noble moment of greif but eveyones is eliminated...Why arent they erased yet?"

The Grand Preist then say's "Oh right...Zeno's are you ready? Im pretty sure thats everyone."

Both of the Zeno's in sad dissapointing voices say "Oh really? But were sad Goku lost, we wished he won."

Then Zeno's then raise their hands as this was their way of erasing.

Just as the Z warrios began to think they were about to be erased...

Freiza then appears and shoots at Jiren in the groin, unexpectanly causing him to kneel again.

"HOHOHOHO! Pathetic! All youve done was eliminate a monkey! Im the real fucking threat you should be worried about! BEHOLD LORD FRIEZA! THE EMPORER OF THE UNIVERSE!!"

Beerus then yells "YES FRIEZA'S ALIVE!! HAHA! We might be able to pull this off after all!! FRIEZA you bet not lose! Finish him off! He has no energy left!"

After saying that he looks at Belmod with a grin on his face. This caused Belmod to get upset and give Beerus a scowl.

Jiren then coughs up blood and says "Dammit he caught me off my gaurd by lower his enery to the minimum! How could i be so easily blinded! TCHK!!"

Belmod shocked at what just happened nervously says "Jiren its just a scratch! Get UP!!! Use your strength!

"What a waste of life!!! I shall get rid of you now, i was gonna save Goku but i missed my shot because of you! And now youll pay for making me look like an amateur earlier! Your a piece of trash just like your friend. pot belly Toppo up there. I will make this painful but quick for you jiren. HOHOHOHO!!."

Freiza then starts shooting rapid one finger beams at Jiren and started torturing him slowly. This caused Jiren to scream but then Freiza eventually stopped to talk more trash.

"Your trash! Kneeling down on your knees fits you, i mean after all you are nothing but a peice of trash to my power."

Freiza then spits in Jirens face, as it happened, Jiren sat there discouraged, in pain and believing every word Freiza was saying. Jiren suddenly felt like that little boy who watched eveyone he loved get murdered and could do nothing about it. Then 17 stands up from the dirt and rubble.

"Did i miss anything?" 17 says with a cocky smile.Everyone was so happy to see him alive!

Freiza aims his finger at Jiren and tells him that this outcome was inevitable and that Jiren is a peice of trash. He also tells him that his power means nothing and that its an illusion to his reality.

"Jiren get up! I belive in your strenght! No...WE belive in your strenght!" Toppos says.

Seeing how no one was cheering, Toppo angrily says "Come on guys we need to support our leader or else were gonna be erased!"

Saying that shook the pride troopers, but then they all knew what was at stake if they didnt.

Universe 11 then started cheering on Jiren. Telling him that he can do it and not to give up. They told him that their all counting on him and that they belive in his strength.

Toppo then says "Jiren FIGHHT!! YOUR JIREN THE GRAY!!!!!"

The crowd rally's Jiren even more which caused him to get up to his feet!

Daww look at those weakling benchwarmers cheer you on. Dont worry, youll soon be in the trash bin with them and disposed of soon. Youve even gotten up back to your own two feet. HOHOHOHO! It means nothing! No matter how much those weakling cheer you on, your still done for!!

17 then says "Ok Freiza i think thats enough, please just eliminate him now. Im afraid if you dont dispose of this "Trash" then he'll..."

Freiza then interupts 17 and says "Shut your damn mouth! I dont need to take orders from a tin can! Now please stay quiet so i can elinimate this trash. HOHOHOHO!

Beerus then yells "stop playing around you two! Eliminate the trash since thats what you guys claim to do. I dont think he's tra...

Hearing himself being called trash so many times made Jiren's blood boil causing him to yell "SILENCE!!! HUUUUUUAAHHHHHH!!!"

Jiren power explodes!!! Causing the crowd to silence in shock. His arua was fire, then the whole broken stage caught on fire again. This caused Freiza to back away a little bit.

Freiza then yells "SHIT!! WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!!!"

Jiren muscles get even bigger and even more veins start popping out. His power was skyrocketing, his power kept rising and rising, its like it had no end to it.

17 startled then says "Uh oh...See i told you! Now we have the beast back on our hands!!! And damn is he strong! Lets work together and blast him at the same time! 1...2...3! Now!"

Freiza and 17 then shoots at Jiren but he moves so fast that their eyes cant follow.

"Whoa he's so...fast!" 17 says in his head.

Angry at how Jirens powered up, Freiza then says to Jiren "Tchk!!! Your speed means nothing to me!! Just ask your friend Dyspo! HOHOHOHO! Your finished!

Freiza then rushes at Jiren throwing punches at him, but Jiren started dodging them with his eyes closed. Jiren then catches Frieza hand and gut punches him causing Freiza to spit up blood. Jiren then bashes Freiza to the ground and punches him repeatedly nonstop, he then strikes him on the mouth and a couple of Freiza's teeth fly's out. But that wasnt enough to satisfy Jiren so he steps on Freiza's tail crushing it causing blood and ooze to squish out of it. He then grabs Freiza and chokes him effortlessly with one arm and then squeezes and CRACK, Jiren accidenty crushes Freiza's windpipe causing Freiza to freak out because he couldnt breathe.

Frieza's anxiety caused him to struggle to cough up more blood as he was choking on it and then Freiza forces himself to talk with a broken wind pipe but he could barely get it out "You'll...pay.."

"You talk to much..." says Jiren with a emotionless face, he then squeezes some more.

17 then shoots a beam at Jiren, hoping to catch him off gaurd but he easily dodges it without thinking.

"Dammit! I swore i hit him!" 17 says with a startled look on his face.

Jiren then puts his attention on 17, he let go of Freiza's tail, Freiza falls to the ground gasping for air. Jiren then rushes towards 17 so fast, 17 honestly didnt see Jiren move, thats how fast he was. Jiren then beats the living hell out of 17, he brutally beats him down with no mercy at all. Jiren steps then knocks 17 down and then stands on his body causing a cracking sound, Jiren then picks 17 up by his shirt, then gives him a kick that caused a shockwave. Not only did he get stronger but all of his hits were deadly and massive. Every hit caused a shockwave. After getting hit so many times, 17 throws up some blood everywhere, it even got on Jiren. But it only made Jiren smirk for thr bullying the were doing to him.

"HOLY SHIT...This hurts ALOT. My eyes and body cant even react to his speed. This isnt good! "17 says in his head.

Jiren power kept growing at this rate, it just wouldnt stop. Jiren power grew with every hit he threw. Jiren could keep powering up and it woulnt have a limit.

Goku then yells "Oh No! Lord beerus he's done it too! He has..." Beerus finishes off Goku's sentence by saying "Ultra instinct" with an angry look on his face.

But Jiren's ultra instinct power level made Goku's look like childs play. Jiren letting out all of his pain flow out, made him stronger than anyone could imagine, even the angels were shocked at his power, he possibly could be rivals for them.

"Dammit this is bad!!!" Beerus says with fear in his voice.

Hey Jiren! Theres only 1 minuite left! Hurry up and take out the "TRASH" yells Belmod with evil grin on his face whilr looking at Beerus.

Realizing that theres only 1 minuite left on the clock, UI(Ultra instinct)Jiren rushes back towards Freiza stepping on his tail again and punching him repeatedly. Jiren the grabs Freiza's tail and rips it off like its nothing. Frieza. barely could get a yell out as his throat was crushed. His blood then gets all over Jiren. As the blood got on Jiren, it turned into steam because of his fiery arua. Jiren then slaps Freiza like a fly causing another shockwave and then goes through the torn apart tournanent stage.

"Please...mercy Jiren...please..." Frieza says barely looking up at Jiren.

Jiren then says with a smile on his face. MERCY!? Is that what you showed me?! HA! "Whos pathetic now!? I guess your the trash now! Wheres all the trash talk at!? You honestly have no respect for anyone or yourself!! HUUUUUUAHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Jiren then blast Freiza in his stomach, Freiza's stomach had a hole in it, but Jiren made sure to not kill him or he would be eliminated instead, so Jiren then tosses Freiza out the ring as fast as he could to ensure his win, Freiza then appeared in the crowd and starts choking on more blood. There were so many scratches on Freiza's body. His tail was all shriveled up like a raisin.

Beerus looks at Friza and yells "YOU DOMMED ALL OF US YOU MORON! WHY DIDNT YOU JUST ELIMINATE HIM!!!"

17 standing in fear shoots infinite ki blast at Jiren but Jiren just lazily walks over to him dodging it all with ease. He then grabs 17's arms and breaks them complely, this caused 17's bones to show Jiren then gets more blood all over himself from the blood spurting from 17's arms but his flamming aura dissenigrates the blood causing it to steam and make a iron smell. This caused 17 to fall on his knees in pain Jiren broke them so fast that 17's brain didnt even realize it. But that all changed within 5 seconds.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! MY ARMS!!!!! AHHHH!!! SHIT!!!" 17 yells in pain.

17!!!!!! NO!!!!!!! "18 yells in concern for her brother. She then tries to go back onto the stage but Zeno quickly erased her.

NO!!! 17 yells with anger and pain.

" Hmp...Did it feel good to see her go?! To lose someone you love!!? How do you like feeling defensless?! How does it FEEL!?" Jiren says to 17 while picking him up by his head.

Jiren begins to beat 17 down some more. 17 stood there defensless, looking up at Goku and the others. 17 then kneels as Jiren accidentaly crushes 17's leg.

"Hmp...It looks like i went overboard...now you know how my parents and everyone i loved feel! This is how i felt when you and that trash Freiza ganged up on me! This is my STENGTH!!!"

Jiren then picks up 17 and walks near the edge of the ring and looks up at Goku with a smile on his face.

"This is how i felt! Now youll lose everything just like i did Son Goku!!! THIS IS MY POWER! And now it is YOU who has to watch defencless! This is reality!! This is true JUSTICE!!"

Jiren then throws 17 off the stage keeping him alive just in time.

"NOOOOO!! JIREN!! YOU MONSTER! YOULL PAY FOR THIS!!!" Goku says with rage!

"We have a winner!!! Universe 11's JIRENNNN!!!!" The grand priest says to Zeno.

Jiren then looks up at his universe as they praise him. Belmod seemed the happiest, he started bragging to universe 7 and Beerus.

Jiren then powers down and looks at Goku and says "Im sorry it had to be this way Goku but you brought this on yourself. Your the one for all of this death, your the reason why this tournament started in the first place. Your the real MONSTER here and now you have to suffer for what youve done. Think of this as karma in a way"

Realizing Jiren was right Goku turns to his friends as says "Oh boy...im sorry i let you guys down!I had won! I cant belive it ends like this...Thank you everyone for being my friend and family. Pan...bulla..im sorry." Goku says while hugging all of his freinds, even Freiza, although he didnt like it.

(Frieza and the others had gotten senzu beans and so they were healed back up.)

Beerus then lets out his last words and turns to Whis and say "Thank you...Whis...for everything."

Goku and univese 7 then vanishes. Whis sits there shocked at what had just happened.

Universe 11's angel then goes to Jiren and heals him up completley. In a sense Jiren got his very own zenkai boost, which caused him to dramatically increase his power, allowing himself to access the limit breaking power of the gods.

"Nicely done Jiren, you did well...Belmod" says with an evil grin on his face.

"I did this for my universe, i am not proud that i had another universe destroyed. Although i didnt take kind of this tournament, im glad to say that i participated. Being brought down by Son Goku made me realize that i need to train more. My strenght failed me there for a sec..."Jiren then gets interuptted by Cocoette.

Cocoette runs to Jiren and jumps on him, giving him a hug. Jiren stood there shocked for a second as he cant belive shes touching him, it had never happened before, he hears her cry, then he suprisingly hugs her back. Jiren was never really into love but he felt like he's only hugging her because he feels bad for her crying.

Jiren standing uncomfortable and akward then asks "Cocoette what is the meaning of this...Why are you touching me like this?"

"Because Jiren thought we were gonna lose for a second! Jiren i havent told you this before but were glad you did it! We knew you could even though at times we had our doubts. Im so glad your're ok!" she says with tears in her eyes.

"Jiren i knew you could do it! Were...like brother's Jiren. Dont deny it now!! You know its true, i know you feel the love Jiren. Jiren we belive in your power and always will." Toppo says.

This caused Jiren to realize that Toppo was right and that he does feel the love but that didnt mean he would be open to admit it.

Toppo then puts his hand out to Jiren so that he could shake it, and Jiren shakes his hand, Dyspo then came up to Jiren and shakes his hand too while he nodded agreeing with everything Toppo was saying.

"Sorry to interupt your touchy moments but its time for you to make a wish Jiren, what will it be?"

The Grand priest ask with a devilish smile on his face.

He then summons the super dragon, zeno tells them that he can do anything, but then told him to be careful on what he wishes for, otherwise he''ll erase everything.

This startled Jiren for spilt second but then Jiren says that he's ready to make his wish.

The grand priest nods his head and then summons the Super Dragon.

As the dragon was being summoned Jiren realized that Cocoette was holding his arm so Jiren pulls his arm away and looked back up to the dragon. Cocoette realized what he did but she knew that he was too much of a noble man to hold hands with someone.

The Super Dragon then comes out and says 'Hello Master Zeno and Grand preist. What will your wish be today?"

The Grand preist then says "Its not us who's wishing today, the lucky contender that will be wishing today is Jiren the Gray."

The dragon then says "Very well, state your wish mortal. Ill grant ANYTHING, theres nothing i cant do."

Jiren responds with "Hmp...I wish...i wish for ALL universes to be restored with the exception of Son Goku."

Jiren's true wish to become immortal so that he'd have infinite strength. Or it was gonna be to get revenge on the evil dooer who killed his family and friends when he was younger. He felt very unsatisfied but he only made this wish so that his universe would survive. Jiren was unhappy but felt a little guilt for not wishing Goku back.

The Grand Preist confused, asks Jiren why he doesnt want Goku to come back and he tells him that its simple, Goku is the reason for this tournament in the first place and that he cant risk this happening again, so without Goku there's no more danger. Besides petty criminals and etc. Jiren then looks up at the Zeno's and they look so sad not to see Goku again but then 10 seconds later, they shrugged it off. Even Whis was sad but also shrugged it off.

Grand Preist now understanding nods his head and says to the Super Dragon "Euoaw noka Son Goku jkliko musni corin dhibive!"

The Super Dragon then begins to glow gold and says "There its done, your wish had been granted! Master Zeno, Grand preist, farewell." The Super Dragon then dissapears right back into the super dragon balls.

As the universes were being restored, Jiren told himself he did the right thing not bringing back Goku. He felt so relived. The reason why Jiren feels regretful is only because he realized that he basically killed someone and he never kills his enemies, he captures them.

"Jiren you did the right thing, he deserved this, besides its time for a change." Says Toppo, putting his hand on Jirens shoulder.

Jiren looks at Toppo and responds with "Lets go home...Zeno sama please send us home."

"Okiee dokie!!" Zeno and the grand preist say their goodbyes and Jiren and his team is sent back on their planet.

Jiren then tells them to meet up with him at Pride trooper headquarters for a feast later that night, they all nodded thier heads and went off in different directions, but Jiren and Belmod stayed back to talk business.

Hmp..you wanted to talk right? Whats my reward. I didnt get to make my true wish so im expecting something VERY rewarding." Jiren says with a serous look on his face.

"You did very well Jiren. You truly are the TRUE protector of our univese you are even stronger than me. I want to reward you with even more strength. Belmod says with an evil smirk.

Jiren then says "Im listening..." With a badass tone to his voice.

Belmod then continues and says "I want to reward you traing with our universe angel's training. Marcarita will make you exceed your limitations i promise Jiren, it WILL be worth it. But beweary the training is not easy. It will be very difficult even for someone as strong as you. You saw what happened to Goku'd body right? It can happen to you too, youve already broken the power of gods limits for your body, your body can give out anytime now. But this training will help your body to not to ever have that happen to you. And to mention did you even master your ultra instinct in the tournament? You may be very strong Jiren but your not immortal, everything comes with a risk. This training is striclty only for God's only. Goku and Vegeta may have trained with Whis but they didnt go through an angels training. Jiren i dont want you to..."

Jiren then interrupts Belmod and says "You dont want me to what? Kill myself? I live for strength and i know this can make me stronger. I never back down from anyone or anything. No..i havent mastered it but i know i can! Im stronger than you think Belmod. I know what ill be signing up for."

Belmod then nods his head and Marcarita says "Very well, your training starts monday, two days from now, so rest up because it WONT be easy. Your body will go through hell. Its not going to be a easy task."

Jiren cockily then says "I didnt sign up for easy. I want more strenght, and this is the way. Im going home...Ill see you later on.

Jiren then fly's off towards his house, which is located halfway across town. As he was flying he looked down to see his universe citizens praise and cheer him as this was their way of showing him that they were all very grateful. But Jiren just smirked and kept flying on. As he was flying the thought of Goku and his wish from the super dragon balls kept coming into his mind. He kept wondering if he had made the right choice. He felt as if he killed him even though he didnt. But Jiren didnt think Goku was innocent because he was the cause of the tournament. As Jiren kept flying, he eventually arrived at his mansion, it was 10,000 square feet and 84 inches wide. It was a newely upgraded mansion. Jiren got his mansion upgrades monthly for free because he protects the entire universe. He's also stated to have a infinite amount of cash from the president himself on the plantet he's living in. Jiren didnt have to pay taxes either and he had free eduction. His reputation was well known and respected.

Jiren in the distnace could see his mansion, he saw his front outdoor pool and hot tub with a nice fountain, and waterproof tv. Also his surround sound speakers built inside the pool/hot tub.

Within 2 minutes later Jiren arrives at his mansion and says "Finnaly home at last..." Jiren then fly's over his gate and his front house doors automatically opened up for him due to his advanced cameras facial reconition.

Jiren then walks into his living room and a gigantic gaurd dog 12 feet tall runs at Jiren, jumps on him and starts to lick him.

Jiren then smikes and says "Hmp...I missed you too Tarxz! Youve gotten bigger..no what am i saying? You were always this big!"

Jiren's 5 foot butler, green with one eyeball, with a fat circular body, then comes out and says "Hello master Jiren, i took care of everything while you were gone. Im going to head to my room now for some shut eye.

"I need a suit for tonight" says Jiren"

Palu then says "yes sir and heads to his room to make a call to the best talored place in town.

Having this big house all to himself, Jiren had forgot that his butler was home or that he even had one. But Jiren ended up saying thank you to the butler.

Jiren then heard quiteness once again and he smiled as it was peaceful to him. Jiren then makes his way up his stairs to his bedroom which was all the way on the 11th floor. Jirens dog Tarzx followed. Jiren couldve used his elavator, his elavator had a open view of the city. But only took his steps because he's not lazy and plus he wanted to because he hasnt seen all of his newly upgraded floors at all.

As Jiren was walking up his stairs Goku and his wish came upon his mind once more. He kept asking himself it it was the right thing to do.

10 minutes later Jiren arrives at his golden bedroom door. It was made out of pure gold. As Jiren opened the doors to his room he realized that his whole entire room was remodeled. Jiren usually doesnt take kind of them remodelling his room but this time he liked the look of his room.

He had a view of the sky as his ceiling, a huge tv, a indoor pool, which he has many all around the house including the balcony and downstairs first floor and outside in his 90 foot backyard, his pools all connected to each other.

His walls were painted dark red with burgandy stripes, he had leather carpets and couches, displays of his head and face everywhere and awards everywhere.

His bed is also very big. But Jiren has his favorite room which is the meditation room, which is located in his secret room. He goes there to meditate, it increases he strength drastically and it allows him to have a quiet mind of thinking. Its almost like his very own hyperbolic time chamber room but it could only boost his strenght not power, that is why he agreed to go train with the angel.

But Jiren had many training rooms around his mansion. That one is just his favorite because its also his very own cave. Jiren also has a aquarium in the entrance of his mansion and inside his room.

Jiren takes off his pride trooper uniform and opens his closet which is very big and goes 15 feet deep with clothing, Jiren then puts his torn pride trooper uniform into the repair hamper. His butler does all the repairs for him.

Jiren's closest consisted of many different clothings of categories. If he wanted to wear something fancy then it would be labeled for him. He never would have a hard time searching what to wear for different occasions, although Jiren hardly wear clothes because he works so much, hes hardly at his mansion, thid id because sometimes he goes on different planets to stop crime there, also he goes to business meetings too, theres many pride trooper headquarters around the unvierse and planets. Inside those headquarters are teleporting machines, so if there was trouble ever in a different state, planet,or country the prider troopers could instantly go to where trouble is. These are the many reasond why t its nearly impossible for him to browse his clothing.

(Jiren isnt the only wealthy pride trooper, Dyspo, and Toopo are also wealthy but no as wealthy as Jiren. But they mostly stay at the headquarters because they are busy too. The only reason Jiren and his teamates were wealthy was because they go around helping eveyone arounf the universe so it would only be fair to give them wealth. Jiren lives alone at his house, he doesnt really like to be bothered by anyone. He's a big loner but sometimes he wishes he could have someone there with hik besides his butler.)

Naked, jiren then goes inside his bathroom made of gold crystals and turns his golden water focil on and bruses his teeth, he then hops in his shower after he finishes.

He had the best pure water supply in his universe, people would kill for the water he had. As the hot pure water was running against Jiren's face and body, he wondered if he should really celebrate tonight, going to things like this really wasnt his strong suit since he was never really that socail to begin with. But he thought to himself that this was an exception since it couldve been the end of his universe. Jiren then scrubs his body with the best soap there is and rinses off.

He then gets out of the shower and goes off into his very own sauna which would dry him off quickly.

15 minutes later Jiren gets out of the sauna and looks at his clock which said 8:30 Jireb knew that when he goes to things like this, he usually shows up around nine.

Jiren then gets a knock on his gold bedroom door and he opens it to see his butler Palu.

Palu says "here's your New suit for tonight, it is probably once of the richest material there is."

Jiren seemingly uninpressed says "Probably huh? Thanks.." Jiren then closes his door.

Jiren then puts his underwear on and then his suit. His suit was very well fitted and was Gray with a fancy suede material. He then puts on his shoes which were black with red strings, his shoes had the best polish in the his universe.

Jiren then puts a red tie on which gave him a badass look. He looked so jacked in his suit, he look very intimidating. Jiren then puts on his cologne, it had the best smell in his universe.

Jiren then puts on his gold watch which contained over 40 diamonds in it. It also contained his suit inside it if he ever needed it so suddenly.

Jiren starts to look in the mirror with confidence, soon after he see's his dogs refelection in the mirror and Jiren pets him and gives him a treat.

After that Jiren takes the elevator down looking at the view of the lit up city. He theb hits the bottom floor and goes to his garage which was detailed.

Jiren stands in his giant garage for a second wondering which car to drive, he had a hard time deciding since he had over 30 of the most expensive sports cars and luxourious cars in the world.

He then sets his eyes on his red sports car, its rims were dark brown and had extreme horsepower.

Jirens car is face, voice, and fingerprint actived, his car didnt need keys and he didnt have to steer at all or pay attention while driving. He thought about taking his limo instead but had decided his butler deserver some rest. Jiren car also had a tv and a cooler in it so he could just sit back anf relax have something to eat or a drink if he wanted.

Jiren the gets in his car and says "Take more to headquarters..."

The car started up and hid garage doors opened as the car came out. Jiren car begans to drive on its own and to the celbration party.

The car system then says "arrival in 25 minutes." Jiren's car didnt need any gas either. It was solared powered but it could still run at night with its advanced tech.

(This is the end of chapter 1. Goku doesnt exist anymore and Jiren is starting to wonder if he did the right thing. There will be PLENTY of action, trust me. The next chapter will be coming soon and Jiren will have a celebration party Pride trooper headquarters. He will attempt to loosen up a little bit. Jiren will even open up for more character development. If you guys have any tips, or enemy suggestions then feel free to tell me. Im gonna have some fun with this. There will be sexual tension between some characters. I will go into more detail with his house too, his mansion hasnt even been explored yet but well save that for a different chapter. Im sorry for the lazy writing before, please forgive me. Enjoy :))) )


End file.
